Series of Mini Fics
by candy-belle
Summary: Series of mini fics based on the drabbel prompts. Features wrestlers from WWE/TNA & RoH with warnings for among other things au, paranormal, angst, hurt/comfort, deathfic, crack, and dark dark dark


**Title:** Mini Drabble Fics  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary<strong>: y, Set of mini drabble fics based on the prompts given below  
><strong>Featuring<strong>: various wrestlers, see the list bellow  
><strong>Warning<strong>: au, paranormal, angst, hurt/comfort, deathfic, crack, and dark dark dark!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE or TNA or RoH. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This was a really hard but very fun drabble meme to do. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

**RULES OF THE MEME**

1. WITHOUT looking at the drabble prompts, write down the names of 10 wrestlers.  
>2. Then write a fic of 150 words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. <em>AN the drabbles were supposed to be 150 words but on some they ran over, so shoot me but there was no way I could cut them down and have them still make sense – sorry!_

Wrestlers:

Triple H

John Cena

Randy Orton

Evan Bourne

CM Punk

Roderick Strong

Alex Shelley

Chris Sabin

The Miz

Alex Riley

**FIRST TIME, 4 AND 6** – _Evan Bourne/Roderick Strong_

"Roddy stop!" yelled Evan pushing Roderick away.

Roderick stumbled slightly then offering Evan a charming smile he drawled, "But Evvy..."

"No!" snapped Evan glaring at him.

Roderick stared at him then leaning in he whispered, "But you know you want to."

Evan started to push him away, his hand curling around the lapel of Roderick's dress shirt but where he should have been pushing he ended up pulling him closer, so close that their lips almost touched.

"Never said I didn't want to," breathed Evan staring up into Roderick's eyes. He brushed his lips against Roderick's stealing a quick kiss, "But not here. We're not fucking for the first time in some dingy locker room. You wanna fuck me fine but not here."

He finally pushed Roderick away and wriggling out from beneath his hold, he sauntered away knowing full well the moment they got back to the motel room there were going to be no more what if's.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**ANGST, 7** – _Alex Shelley_

Alex hadn't felt so alone in a locker room in years. Glancing up as a few of the guys wandered past him, he managed a smile but it didn't light up his eyes. Sighing softly he leant back against the wall and closed his eyes. He hated feeling lonely. For someone who made a habit of pissing off his friends and being the biggest queen bitch around Alex actually enjoyed the company of people.

No, not people, he corrected, a person; a person who was closer to him than his own shadow. A person who's extended absence was starting to affect him. Without thinking he reached for his phone. After a few moments there was a grunt followed, "Lex, its 5 past fucking two. There better be some fucking good reason for you waking me up…"

Alex didn't answer. He simply smirked, content to let Chris continue to rant at him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**AU, 1 AND 8** – T_riple H/Chris Sabin_

"Are there any captives worth my while?" asked the King of Kings wearily. The battle against the old enemy had been fierce but in the end the Universe had been victorious.

"A few," came the hushed reply, "Shall I select one for you?"

The King nodded, never taking his gaze off his field of victory.

It was hours before he returned to his tent but the moment he did he was wide awake. Kneeling in the centre of the tent was the promised captive. Light brown hair fell over the captive's face hiding his features. The tattered remains of his fighting attire however hid very little, the tantalising glimpses of thigh and abs wetted the King's interest. But it was only as he moved closer and the captive looked up and swore at him, hissing violently, "Fuck you!" that the king found his real pleasure.

He always enjoyed a challenged and especially a challenge wrapped up in such a compact bundle of delight.

Gripping the captive's chin, he forced him to look up at him. Staring down into the fierce blue eyes, the King growled, "No, I think you'll find I'm about to fuck you."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**THREESOME, 3, 6 AND 9** – _Randy Orton/Roderick Strong/The Miz_

Roderick groaned as the attack continued. He'd been surprised when Mike had approached him in the bar; they'd met a few times normally when one or the other was with Evan. But now the highflier was nowhere to be seen, instead Roddy was getting a taste of his own medicine.

As Randy pulled back he caught Roddy under the chin and, forcing him to look up, he snarled, "You should never have touched Evan."

"Look I didn't..." protested Roderick but he was cut off as Mike changed angle, driving in deeper than before making Roddy yelp in pained pleasure. As Randy's fingers dug in, he gave a low whimper, protesting, "I didn't do anything!"

"Don't care," snapped Mike landing a hard slap in Roderick's butt, "You upset Evan and that's enough to make us hurt you in return."

He looked up at his unlikely co-assaulter and smirked. Randy held his gaze a moment, before nodding and forcing Roderick's mouth open, ending up buried in Roderick's throat. Both of them prepared to do anything to get payback for what Roderick had done to Evan.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**HURT/COMFORT, 5 AND 10** _CM Punk/Alex Riley_

Punk sighed. It had been a hard night and he was thousands of miles away from the one person who could make it better. Instead he was stuck on a tour bus with a bunch of morons, most of who he couldn't stand and those that he could stand were annoying the hell out of him. Suddenly a can of Pepsi appeared in front of him. Frowning he saw A-Ry grinning at him.

"Here," offered A-RY.

Punk cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You looked like you needed a pick-me-up..." A-Ry faded into silence at the look Punk was giving him.

"You got this for me?" asked Punk.

"You looked sad and I...I wanted to..."

"I get it," interrupted Punk, "Now piss off and leave me alone."

A-Ry blinked then realising that was the closest thing to a thank you he was going to get he turned to go but not before Punk favoured him with a very rare true smile - a smile that made the younger man blush adorably and made Punk figure that maybe life on the road wasn't quite as bad after all.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**CRACK FIC, 1** – _Triple H_

"Puppy!" called Hunter waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "Here boy!"

There was a thump then the sound of scrabbling and a few seconds later, Puppy appeared at the top of the stairs. Pausing to regain his feet puppy flew down the stairs and ended up in a perfect presentation pose at Hunter's feet.

Hunter stroked the dark hair and praised, "Good boy."

He turned and walked into the lounge knowing that Puppy was with him. Sinking down into his lazyboy, he patted his lap, grunting slightly when Puppy leapt up onto his lap, the small pet curling up against him, the dark head resting against his shoulder. Grabbing the remote control Hunter stroked the muscular back and soothed, "You ready to watch your master in action?"

Puppy gave a happy yap, bouncing around in time as the SmackDown theme tune blared out of the massive screen and Josh's voice filled the room.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**HORROR, 10** – _Alex Riley_

Alex watched in fascination as the wolf crept closer. The blue eyes stared up at him, freezing him to the spot. There was nothing he could do he knew that. He gasped as the wolf pounced turning his head and baring his neck for some unknown reason. There was a moment's silence then Alex was falling the air rushing out of his lungs as the wolf's weight landed across his chest.

As the fight instinct kicked in Alex grabbed the wolf by the muzzle, pleading, "Mike, please, it's me! It's A-Ry, please don't do."

He yelped as the wolf broke free of his grip and lunged forward. Bracing himself for a bite, Alex was surprised to find the wolf nuzzling him, the pale fur rubbing against his skin in an almost pleasant way. Blinking with shock, Alex could only watch as the wolf pulled back and grinned at him. Then without warning the wolf lunged, biting deep into Alex's shoulder – finally claiming his mate for once and for all.

x x x x x x x x x x x

**BABY FIC, 5 AND 9** – _CM Punk/The Miz (Mike)_

Mike was watching as Randy played with Alanna backstage. He couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy as he watched the supposedly fearsome Viper make a small doll dance for his laughing daughter.

"Feeling broody?" chuckled a dry voice in his ear.

Mike glanced around then turned back ignoring Punk. Punk had a knack of always making him like a rookie again and he hated it. Wrapping his arms around his chest Mike jumped when Punk asked softly, "So how long till you hear the patter of tiny little feet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Careful," cautioned Punk, smirking at Mike's expression, "That catchphrase is copyrighted." Grinning evilly he hopped up onto a flight case and crossing his legs he repeated the question.

Mike just glared at him then stormed off muttering curses under his breath. Punk's smirk grew even more when Randy called across, "A case of Pepsi says they announce she's pregnant before Christmas."

Punk thought about it a moment then nodded replying with a chuckle, "You're on."

x x x x x x x x x x x

**DARK, 2 AND 8 – **_John Cena/Chris Sabin_

"Let's try this again," sighed John sounding for all the world like they were having a chat in a bar rather than in a darkened hotel room where Chris was bruised and beaten and cuffed to a chair, "Why did you take Evan to that party?"

"I didn't know he was going to smoke," protested Chris, "Look he's a big boy he can make his own fuc..." he gave a grunt of pain as John smacked him again.

"You were supposed to be looking after him," explain John his hand closing around Chris's throat, "You were supposed take care of him"

Chris swallowed. Part of him wanted to scream and tell the older man to fuck off but another part of him, a part that did actually care about Evan and what had happened to him, knew the big man was right. That didn't make the next blow any easier to take but at least he could understand the motivation behind it.

x x x x x x x x x x x

**DEATH FIC, 2 AND 3** – _John Cena/Randy Orton_

"Ortz?" pleaded John, "Randy, please come on, talk to me. Anything. Please show me you're in there?"

Nothing.

No response. No flicker of life filled the eyes John knew and adored. He bowed his head, his forehead resting against Randy's. He could feel tears stinging his eyes and without meaning to he started crying. Tears splashing onto Randy's cheeks.

"Please..." sobbed John, "Please...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never…" He gave a low heartbroken sob staring at the small brown tubs lined up on the counter. He'd know Randy was on the edge but he hadn't guessed when they had that stupid argument that he would do this.

He clutched Randy's body close to his chest, rocking him, promising, "The paramedics are on their way. Please Ortz, please you gotta pull through. What am I going to do without you?"

Nothing.

Screwing his eyes shut, John simply held him closer, knowing deep down they were sharing their last ever moment together.

x x x x x x x x x x x


End file.
